The Increasing Preventive Actions for Childhood Injury Among Preschool Children project will develop and assess the efficacy of an experimental prevention intervention for pediatric health care practitioners in changing their strategies for enhancing injury prevention behaviors by parents and counseling approaches for social support and childhood behavior problems. This project builds on two studies funded by NICHD to Dr. Maiman as Principal Investigator when she was a faculty member in the Department of Pediatrics, University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. The knowledge base from this prior research suggests that: (a) education of physicians can successfully lead to changes in their practice behaviors and the behavior and health status of their patients and (b) psychosocial determinants of injury have been identified (e.g. risk perceptions, lack of social support, prevention orientation for children) which may be amendable through intervention to prevent childhood injury.